The present invention relates to an information processing system and more particularly to an information processing system which is improved so that information can be stored and read out without employing any addresses, and unnecessary information can be erased automatically leaving important information.
When storing information, it is necessary to store successively generated information within a memory medium by preserving information frequently used, and erasing information no longer used. When utilizing such information, in order to simplify processing, it is desired to permit the information to be extracted without any knowledge of the storage location thereof.
Hitherto, magnetic storage and the like have been employed as means for storing information. These storage means, however, have fixed information storage locations, hence the storage location of the information must be recognized beforehand when writing or reading it out. In addition, once information has been stored, there is no possibility of the information in the memory being gradually reduced unless the power source is turned off or all the information is erased together. In consequence, the amount of information increases disadvantageously, or when information is used by a plurality of processors, the control of information storage addresses and the coordination of contention between processors during the writing or reading out of information becomes unfavorably complicated. Moreover, when erasing information, since it is necessary to process each individual item of information to determine, when or whether it should be erased, as the quantity of information increases, the storage and processing thereof become large in quantity, as well as complicated.